<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the boy in the blue sun hat by chenjisthisandthat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346091">the boy in the blue sun hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat'>chenjisthisandthat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnivals, Cheek Kisses, Ferris Wheels, Jisung is scared of heights, M/M, Strangers to Friends to eventual Lovers, blue sun hats, fluff!! lots of fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28346091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenjisthisandthat/pseuds/chenjisthisandthat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jisung hates heights, and ferris wheels, but a cute boy makes it a bit more bearable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the rensung files</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the boy in the blue sun hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>#RS127</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“I knew this was a mistake,” Jisung mutters to himself, kicking a rock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it as soon as Donghyuck brought it up. Of course, it was Donghyuck’s idea. He was like ‘Jisung, you’re gonna love it.’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah. No. Donghyuck knew Jisung would not love it. Chenle went along with his idea in a heartbeat, happily dragging Jisung to the car and shoving him into the backseat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Needless to say, it doesn’t take long before Jisung ends up on a park bench holding all their sweets while Donghyuck and Chenle scream their lungs out on a crazy, scary, tall, fast, and stupid roller coaster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung leans back on the bench, eating some of Chenle’s kettle corn. He doesn’t really mind that much, it’s only slightly crummy. It’s worse because it’s hot. It’s got to be at least ninety degrees out, and it’s humid as hell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He eats more of Chenle’s kettle corn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s while sitting on the dumb bench by the Screamin’ Demon that Jisung first sees the boy with the white and black striped shirt and the blue sun hat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He places down the kettle corn, squinting across the park to look at the most gorgeous human being he has ever laid eyes on. He cannot be real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s walking with two other people, both of which are significantly taller than him. The first one has bright blue hair and a plain t-shirt, while the other has undercut black hair and a sleeveless tee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung doesn’t really care for them, as attractive as they are. He’s more focused on the short boy with the blue sun hat. He’s cute and pretty, with soft-looking lips and large, dark eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, Jisung is so a goner. He’s never felt this way about someone from the first time he’s met them. Hell, they didn’t even meet. He’s literally staring at a pretty stranger at a theme park and he’ll probably never ever see him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha staring at?” A voice interrupts his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, I, uh, nothing.” Jisung stutters, jumping as Donghyuck takes a seat on the bench next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! You ate some of my kettle corn!” Chenle exclaims, leaning against the bench. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shrugs, turning his attention back to the boy who has just walked out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s totally staring at someone,” Chenle says, munching on some of his kettle corn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jisungie, who you staring at?” Donghyuck asks, poking Jisung’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung brushes him off, smacking his hand away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bug off, hyung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jisungie, who?” Chenle throws a piece of popcorn at Jisung’s head. It lands in his hair, Jisung picks it out, throwing it back, eliciting a laugh from Chenle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nobody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bullshit,” Donghyuck sing-songs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung groans. They’re gonna make fun of him. He looks around once again, relieved to see the beautiful stranger has gone out of sight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone now, so.” He crosses his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Jisung, that’s so lame,” Chenle whines.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shrugs. “Oh well. Where to next?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!!” Chenle exclaims, teasing Jisung forgotten. “Let’s head to the Boomerang next.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung wants to smack his head against a wall. Another dreadful speedy ride he can’t go on. This one is even worse, it goes </span>
  <em>
    <span>backwards.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They make their way through the park, only stopping once or twice to get more snacks. Jisung ends up with some cotton candy, while Chenle gets more kettle corn (he’s kinda addicted to it) and Donghyuck gets an ice cream cone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course, once again, they end up handing Jisung all of their sweets (minus the ice cream cone, Donghyuck finished it) and racing over to the line, letting Jisung wallow on another park bench for a half hour. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls his phone out of his pocket, mindlessly scrolling through social media for about twenty minutes when he hears a distinct voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! That one please,” the light voice says, carrying across the park. Jisung looks up, seeing the cute boy in the blue sun hat pointing towards a large Moomin stuffed animal at one of the game booths. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes the stuffed animal from the man, hugging it close. He then turns around, walking right towards Jisung. Jisung is frozen, briefly making eye contact before he quickly looks back to his phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he realizes. When he made eye contact the boy </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiled</span>
  </em>
  <span> at him. He peeks back up again, looking around to see the boy is on the park bench next to him. His heart skips a beat. Holy shit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung! You didn’t eat all my kettle corn again did you?” Chenle asks loudly, clapping Jisung on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung jumps, he was so busy being taken aback by the blue sun hat boy that he didn’t even notice Chenle and Donghyuck coming back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems to be a little distracted, Chenle,” Donghyuck says, a growing smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the boy you’re staring at?” Donghyuck whispers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sighing, Jisung jerks his head sideways, watching as Donghyuck’s eyes follow his movement, and his jaw drops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The blue-haired one? He’s cute as fuck, I didn’t know he was your type though,” Donghyuck says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shakes his head. “Not that one, you dipshit.” He peeks over, seeing the boy’s two friends have sat down with him. He sits in the middle, looking absolutely tiny between them. He hugs the Moomin doll, which looks much larger than him, and his hands look so small and wow Jisung wants to hold them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dunno the one with black hair is kinda hot,” Chenle says, taking a handful of kettle corn. He’s shamelessly staring at them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle!” Jisung hisses. “Have you no shame?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Chenle snorts. “Jisung, come on, you know I have no shame.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung groans, dropping his head in his hands. He hears a light giggle from nearby, turning to see the boy in the blue sun hat has been watching them. His cheeks light up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck gasps in understanding. Jisung reaches over, clapping a hand over his mouth before he can say another word. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you two go ride the boomerang again,” Jisung suggests, although it really isn’t a suggestion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll let you wallow in peace,” Donghyuck says, patting Jisung’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung watches as Chenle sends a wink to the boy with no sleeves, then hands Jisung his kettle corn and follows Donghyuck back over to the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No fucking shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung quickly turns back to his phone, sipping on one of the sugary drinks one of them bought. He does his best to ignore the other three boys, but he can’t help but feel disappointed when he realizes they’re leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrolls on his phone for a while longer, until Chenle and Donghyuck return from the ride. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, they’re gone now?” Chenle pouts, picking up his kettle corn. He really loves that kettle corn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s keep walking, maybe we’ll run into them again,” Donghyuck says, a sly smirk on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is gonna be a long day. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wander meaninglessly around the park for a while, until suddenly Jisung finds himself shoved in the direction of the ferris wheel line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Jisung, you’ll have fun,” Chenle says, taking his sugary drink from him and pushing him towards the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle, no, you know I can’t—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can! Be brave, Ji, you have to start somewhere.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung groans. He doesn’t want to start somewhere, he’s content with never going on rides ever. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got this, Jisung!” Chenle calls as Jisung enters the line. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He anxiously bites his lip. He supposes it doesn’t look too high. Yeah. He can do it. For sure. Haha. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His phone buzzes in his back pocket just before he reaches the front of the line. Chenle’s calling him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chenle, I can’t do this,” Jisung hisses into the phone, holding it with both hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can practically see Chenle rolling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Jisung, you’re going to be fine. Besides, wait ‘til you see who’s going to be in the carriage with you.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Chenle remarks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung doesn’t have time to respond as he reaches the front of the line, hanging up and shuffling to zip his phone in his bag. He shakily walks onto the carriage, only then looking up at who’s sitting next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy with the blue sun hat gives a small wave and smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s heart goes boom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, hi,” he stutters. “I’m—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s interrupted as the carriage begins to rise off the ground. Jisung yelps, grabbing the pole in the center of the carriage with both hands. Oh, he’s gonna die. He can’t do this. He’s gonna fall out and die. He squeezes his eyes shut. He’s far too young to die. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft hand pries his right hand from the pole, lacing his fingers with their own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung slowly opens his eyes, looking down to see the blue sun hat boy’s hand laced with his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s jaw drops. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Renjun,” blue sun hat boy says. Or Renjun. He smiles reassuringly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you need to relax.” He squeezes Jisung’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re okay, the carriage isn’t going to fall, you aren’t going to fall. In fact, nothing bad is going to happen and you are not going to die.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinks. “Did you read my mind?” he blurts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun giggles. On god he giggles. It’s like a fairy’s giggle, bright and cute. A blush crawls across Jisung's cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you actually spoke out loud.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung groans, taking his other hand off the pole to hide his face in it. Renjun laughs louder, reaching over and taking Jisung’s other hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see your face,” he says. “I want to see the face of the boy who couldn’t seem to stop staring at me all day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Renjun winks at him. Jisung’s heart skips a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t even bother trying to say anything, just sitting there with a red face and a pretty boy’s hand in his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the ferris wheel stops. Right at the top. Jisung’s blood runs cold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Renjun, what’s happening?” He goes to look over the edge, only for a small, soft hand on his cheek to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t look over the edge, look at me,” Renjun says. “If you look over the edge you’ll panic, and we don’t want that to happen.” He smiles softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung thinks his heart is going to pound out of his chest. He nods slowly. That’s right, they don’t want that to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never caught your name,” Renjun says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jisung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun hums. “Cute name, Jisung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiles weakly. This boy is doing way too many things to his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get to know each other, Jisung,” Renjun says as Jisung tries to look over the edge again, he guides his face back to look forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Jisung does look forward, caught up in Renjun’s beautiful dark brown eyes. He reaches up, taking off his sun hat to reveal pale pink hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hair’s cute,” he blurts. Renjun smiles brightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sung.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s cheeks are on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun raises an eyebrow. “Is that okay? What other nicknames do you have?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung shrugs. “Just different variations of my name,” Jisung says. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun grins. “Okay, Ji.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiles, he loves how it sounds coming from Renjun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything about Renjun is pretty. Everything. His eyes, his nose, his lips, his cheeks, his hair, and even his hands. Everything. He reminds Jisung of a fairy, especially now with the pink hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks down at their intertwined hands. Renjun’s hand looks so much smaller than his. Jisung can’t help but lift up their hands, flattening them and comparing the side. His fingers are at least an inch longer than Renjun’s. He giggles to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Having fun, Jisung?” Renjun asks, voice light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung smiles sheepishly, linking their hands again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The carriage starts moving again with a loud screech, and Jisung yelps, squeezing Renjun’s hand. Renjun is unfazed, simply squeezing back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait ‘til your friends hear about this,” Renjun teases. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung laughs nervously. “They’re gonna make fun of me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun hums. “Why don’t I give you something to brag about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinks at him. What. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Renjun leans forward, pressing a brief kiss to Jisung’s cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung can only stare at him in shock, mouth agape. “You just.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your phone,” Renjun says, pretending nothing happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung does exactly as he’s told, unzipping his bag and handing Renjun his phone. Renjun types something on it, and when Jisung receives it he sees a new contact labelled: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Junnie.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Jisung can say anything, the ferris wheel screeches to another stop as they reach the bottom, and Renjun walks out, waving goodbye to Jisung. Jisung hurries after him, seeing all of their friends are chatting together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This might be the start of something very special. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope u enjoyed!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>